Behind Closed Doors
by Kara Potter
Summary: The reason behind Draco's cold exterior. What is it that he's hiding?


Behind Closed Doors

Behind Closed Doors 

~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.They all belong to J.K. Rowling, the story's mine.

I know that this isn't likely to happen or to be true in any way, live with it … ^.~I'm doing this 'cause I feel like writing.I dedicate this fic to all the people that have to live like this and I know for a fact that it wouldn't be fun.

Oh yeah and // stands for itlalics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"A Powerful Slytherin? Crying? How pathetic."

Draco knew that was what anyone would say if they'd seen him now.Today was just another day in his horrible life.He'd been reading his favourite book //Slytherin's Heir// when his father Lucius had stormed in.He started yelling like a mad man and in the middle of it he picked Draco up and threw him at the wall, he hit it hard, almost knocking him out.It didn't help matters that he'd continued the attack.Giving him a black eye.

Draco had come back from his school, Hogwarts, to visit his family for the Christmas holidays, although he wished he hadn't.His dad obviously wanted him to stay there.He didn't know how he had turned out like that.His mother, Narcissa, was simply a follower, like a sheep following a shepherd.Every time Lucius would say something, Narcissa would back him up.He hated it.Just like he was starting to hate them.

He couldn't understand why he was being treated like that.Maybe it was harsh punishment for how he had treated others.No, it couldn't be, he was only cold towards others because of the abuse he had to live with at home.That's what turned him like that.

He checked the time on his Slytherin snake clock.It was nearly midnight now, he'd been sulking in his room for almost three hours.No one had come to comfort him, or to see how he was.That thought only made things worse.

Draco lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, which was covered in posters of brooms to Salazar Slytherin's menacing face.He put his wand into his robe pocket.Then he looked at the clock again, wishing hours had past, rather than the minutes that actually had.

He rolled onto his stomach and turned his head to the side looking at his plush toy rat.He'd had it since he was two and it had been patched up many times.He was almost fifteen now, or at least he would be in January.His toy rat reminded him of Darcy, his poor rat who was in a box under his bed.Draco remembered Lucius' rule, "No stupid animals in this house! Do I make myself understood?!They'd make more mess than you do!"The last thing Draco felt like was another beating for no reason at all.

He looked under his bed.//Maybe just once// he thought //Darcy's small and wouldn't make much mess, or noise either.//

Draco reached under his bed and took his rat out of its small, smelly box.Darcy immediately jumped onto Draco's face.He stoked the rat lovingly.It was nice to know someone cared, even if it was an animal, a rat.

Darcy jerked up and it's pink little nose started to twitch, it scented something.It suddenly ran towards Draco's bedroom door and squeezed underneath it.

"Darcy! No!" hissed Draco.

Draco ran to his door and opened it, to come face to face with Lucius.Darcy scampered upon Draco's shoulder.Lucius looked like a raging volcano just about to erupt.He cursed and made a grab for Darcy's tail.Draco turned just enough so that Lucius slapped his left cheek.Lucius grabbed him by the hair instead.

"I've told you not to bring those filthy, feral, ugly animals into the house!" Lucius roared, pointing to Darcy.

Draco cried in pain and thrashed about, trying to get free.He slammed his elbow into his father's stomach, causing him to let go.With his chance to get free he made a run for the open door.The short distance to freedom seemed to be taking forever.But.Before he reached his escape, the door was slammed in his face.He turned to see Lucius, red faced with anger, heading towards him.

"Father, no!!" Draco cried, trapped, and backed against the door, clutching Darcy in his hands."Leave me alone!!!"

Lucius was still advancing on him though.His rage was so strong he didn't even hear his own son's pleading cries.Draco charged past him, suddenly, trying to get to the window, his last chance to succeed.He was still right on his 'tail' though, and if he stopped to open the window he'd be in for the biggest beating of his life!

"Darcy…hang on," he said breathlessly, shielding Darcy inside his hands as he jumped shoulder first into the window, shattering the glass, falling to the 'roof' over the patio and then to the prickly bushes below.Draco quickly stumbled to his feet, Darcy on his shoulder, uninjured, although he was.He didn't care that he was bleeding and seemed to have a broken arm.He was more worried about getting away.Getting away from his father.From his mother.Or who he used to think was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note:- That's it! I hope you liked it! I'm a bit of a Draco-shipper and I'd never want anything like this to happed to him.Do you reckon I should make a sequel?Or a prequel?Please review!Criticisms – welcome, compliments – more than welcome!Thankyou so much for reading my second published fic!!


End file.
